The present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for use in moving signatures from a saddle to a trimmer.
Signatures have previously been moved from a saddle to a trimmer by moving the signatures upwardly from the saddle onto conveyor belts or tapes. The conveyor belts transport the signatures to a chain conveyor which transports the signatures to the trimmer. One known apparatus for use in transferring signatures from a saddle to conveyor belts or tapes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,168.
During high speed operation of a signature handling apparatus, difficulties have been encountered in using conveyor belts or tapes to transport the signatures. Due to the relatively high speeds at which the signatures are traveling and the fact that the belts are ineffective to positively grip or clamp the signatures, the signatures can move relative to the belts. This may result in jamming of the signatures on the belts and at the position where the signatures are engaged by the pusher fingers on the chain conveyor.